


chill like ice cream... thats melting in the closet.

by thorsten_is_in_the_hood



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, dave needs a hug we all know that, suspicion of eating disorder, the thing with dave and fridges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsten_is_in_the_hood/pseuds/thorsten_is_in_the_hood
Summary: Rose and Kanaya are the meteor-moms and took it upon themselves to keep the kitchen full of all kinds of human and troll goods. Unfortunately, the seer comes to notice that a certain someone never takes anything from the fridge or even set a foot in the kitchen in general. So Karkat agrees to help in the mission 'get dave to eat'.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the tags and summary, the meteorcrew is worried about Dave having an eating disorder. So there are hints and dialogs regarding the topics of not eating, bulimia, etc. Read with care if you're sensitive.   
> (Spoiler if you are unsure: Dave is fine. Not a healthy diet and his childhood traumas are a thing but no actual disorder regarding eating)
> 
> ((Quick PSA from me: These kids try their best, but if you know someone who shows signs of eating disorders please don't plan stuff like they do. Try not to be forceful and let them talk about it *if* they want to and suggest professional help. And if you feel like you want to get things off your chest to a stranger, I'm there for you. Completely judgement-free for whatever you want to talk about.))

ROSE: Kanaya, you don't happen to have noticed him either, did you?  
KANAYA: I Deeply Apologize, But I Haven't Even Seen The Slightest Hint Of Him Here.  


Karkat yawned and shuffled towards the part of the meteor humans called a "kitchen". What a stupid name, he thought. Rose and Kanaya worked together on this room, filling the room with both human and troll devices regarding food creations. The troll had to admit, the always full nutrition chilling device called "fridge" was a good change for once. The girls kept it full with everything anyone wanted and they figured out how to alchemize.

ROSE: Well, I must say, it really worries me.  
KARKAT: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO BABBLING ON ABOUT SO EARLY OR LATE OR WHATEVER THE FUCKING TIME EVEN IS. CAN'T A DECENT TROLL JUST GET SOME GRUB-  
ROSE: Karkat, good timing!  
ROSE: Say, have you ever seen Dave in here?  
KARKAT: WHAT  
KARKAT: I AM SEEING THIS NOOKSTAIN ABOUT EVERYWHERE I FUCKING GO, AS IF I KEEP TRACK OF WHERE HE ISN'T ANNOYING THE HELL OUT OF ME!  
ROSE: Hmmm...  
ROSE: I never noticed him here, neither has Kanaya and I was just voicing out loud how it is worrying. I have a suspicion he doesn't have a very... healthy... habit of eating.  
KARKAT: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?  
ROSE: I think what I am implying is that I worry about my dear ecto-brother having an eating disorder.  
KARKAT: WAIT  
KARKAT: SO YOU THINK THE ASSHOLE ISN'T EATING  
KARKAT: LIKE AT ALL  
KARKAT: CAN HUMANS EVEN DO THAT??!  
ROSE: Yes, I am having these thoughts. Though I don't have clear evidence to prove such a statement. And no, our species can't live off of bad ironic comics and rap music alone. Hence why such thoughts are worrisome.  


Karkat blinked several times. Is she serious?? Her look says so.

ROSE: I have alchemized a bottle of almost apple juice, I know Dave likes it too, but it's still in the fridge.  
KANAYA: When Did You Put That In There?  
ROSE: Yesterday.  


Karkat frowned a bit and opened the fridge. Right in eye height was said bottle. There is no way Dave could have not seen it. Which means he didn't open it since at least yesterday. Fuck. He turned towards the girls and crossed his arms.

KARKAT: OKAY. NOT SAYING THAT I COMPLETELY AGREE WITH YOU, BUT I WILL KEEP THAT ABSOLUTE NOOKSNIFFING ASSHAT FROM FALLING OVER AND FUCKING STARVING HIMSELF BECAUSE I AM PRETTY SURE THAT SUCH AN IDIOTIC DEATH IS CONSIDERED JUST. LIKE HOW CAN ONE INDIVIDUAL BE SO INCREDIBLY DUMB TO JUST... YOU KNOW WHAT I GIVE UP. STRIDER WON THIS ROUND. ROSE, GIVE ME A PLATE OF WHATEVER SHIT HE WOULD MOST LIKELY SHOVE DOWN HIS NUTRITION TUBE ON HIS OWN WITHOUT ME PUSHING IT DOWN WITH A FUCKING STICK.  
ROSE: Thank you Karkat. One macaroni and cheese coming right up. Give me a report later if he ate anything, please.  


Rose shuffled around for a few minutes, then gave Karkat a hot plate. Karkat sniffed it and made a slightly disgusted face before turning back towards the doorway, in each hand a plate of food.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG]  


CG: DAVE  
CG: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU  
CG: ANSWER ME DIPSHIT  
TG: hey karkles  
TG: im helping the mayor out in can town  
TG: why the rush are you so eager to see my handsome face  
TG: sorry dude but i have to do my community service over here the mayor agreed to make me head of parks and recreation and fuck me sideways if i aint becoming the ron swanson of can town  
CG: WHATEVER STAY YOUR ASS PUT I AM COMING OVER  


carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG]  


Karkat soon entered can town and spotted dave with a fake mustache made out of some can label that read 'chili' but was scribbled over so it read 'chill'. He rolled his eyes and walked over.

KARKAT: HEY FUCKFACE  
DAVE: sup dude  


The troll carefully sat down and waited until Dave sat up properly to shove the mac and cheese in his hands.

DAVE: oh my fucking gog karkat  
DAVE: you seriously fuckin went and got me mac n cheese  
DAVE: it is even still warm  
DAVE: shit i need a second here i think i am going to tear up and not in a cute girly way oh no its going to be the ugly gross type where its more snot than actual tears and no sniffling in the world can stop the string of snot from getting longer  
DAVE: hold up that was disgusting as hell why am i saying shit like that it kinda kills any appetite i had cause now im imagining it all hanging into-  
KARKAT: FOR FUCKS SAKE DAVE  
KARKAT: SHUT UP AND EAT  
DAVE: ...  
KARKAT: ...  
DAVE: ...  
KARKAT: WHAT  
DAVE: nothing i just expected more insults and stuff im not used to you getting straight to the point without calling me weird things like oh my gog you fucking bulgemunching flatulence flap shove your disgusting yellow half slime looking half whatever the fuck that even is down your nutrition tube already you nooksniffer  
DAVE: holy fuck i think i just graduated like thats it folks fucking a plus i am now fluent in karkat with a certificate and everything-  
KARKAT: DAVE!!!  
DAVE: what  
DAVE: damn you look actually upset are you okay  
KARKAT: EAT. NOW.  
DAVE: whats with you are you into this  
DAVE: not to kinkshame you but i would like to know if im a fullfilling a fantasy of yours here  
KARKAT: ...  
DAVE: ok now im worried whats wrong dude  
KARKAT: YOU ARE WORRIED?! YOU... YOU FUCKING... NO FUCK THIS I AM NOT GOING THERE. EAT ALREADY. END OF DISCUSSION.  


Karkat huffed and started to eat himself, maybe it would help set the mood or something. He almost had a indecent thought about that phrasing. Shit, he was seriously hanging out with Dave too much.

He looked out of the corners of his eyes to see Dave stirring and then finally, fucking finally, eating his damn food. Karkat almost sighed out of relief. At least the 'no eating at all' could be crossed out of Rose's theories. Good.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling tentacleTherapist [TT]  


CG: NUTRITION CAPTAIN VANTAS REPORTING  
TT: Eating Overseer Lalonde is listening. Second in command Nutrition Overseer Maryam is copying. How went your mission?  
CG: AFTER EXPECTED RAMBLING AND STERN COMMANDS ON MY BEHALF THE CAWBEAST LANDED IN ITS STICK HIVE. SO ONE OF YOUR SUSPICIONS CAN BE ERASED.  
TT: Wonderful. Now, for the next part. I would greatly appreciate it if you could observe him for a few hours.  
CG: WHY EXACTLY?  
TT: In case you were too forceful, he may eat, but not... well... be willing to keep it down.  
CG: UH  
CG: OKAY  
TT: Are you alright?  
CG: YEAH NO IM FINE I WILL REPORT LATER DAVE FINISHED HIS PLATE AND GOT UP  


carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling tentacleTherapist [TT]  


KARKAT: DAVE WHERE ARE YOU GOING  
DAVE: putting away the dishes  
DAVE: i dont wanna lose my profession here kitkat gotta keep can town clean and shit  


This is going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw I owe itsdave my soul for the wonderful website homestuck5.com - I hate programming, I hate html, you are this fandoms lord and saviour regarding formatting pesterlogs and shit.

The day went by without any incident. Well, if you don't count Karkat pressing his ear against the door when Dave went to the bathroom. And that Dave rose several times his eyebrows at him for being a bit clingy. Aside that, nothing happened.

Over the next days, Karkat observed the kitchen and its contents and yes, Dave did indeed avoid the room altogether. The fridge still held the fake apple juice Dave had yet to find and drink. So the troll took matters into his own hands and regularly brought things over to eat for the boy. Not that he cared more about him outisde the lines of being 'bros'. Definitely not. No pale crush with hints of red here. Nope, continue walking please, nothing to see here.

Maybe he should just face it. The eating issue, he meant. Not the crush thing, no it isn't even existing why are you thinking about nonexistent things in the first place? The troll shook his head and checked the time. Only one hour until movie night with the human asshole.

When Karkat entered the common room, sylladex full with snacks because he hasn't seen Dave all day yet, said human was already making himself comfortable on the couch.

DAVE: sup kitty  
KARKAT: I  
KARKAT: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK  
DAVE: youll get the reference  
DAVE: cause tonight i cannot deny you any longer one of the four movies every chick loves which means youll love it as well  
DAVE: lol like the four horsemen of the apocalypse of chick flicks these being  
DAVE: drumroll please  
DAVE: grease  
DAVE: pretty woman  
DAVE: rendevous with joe black  
DAVE: and tonights rider of doom  
DAVE: dirty dancing  
DAVE: the chick has some weird sweettalk as nickname wait was it actually kitty or am i messing this up  


Karkat rolls his eyes and walks over while Dave is still rambling over tonights movie. He plops down next to Dave and empties his cards, filling up the entire table with food.

DAVE: daaamn  
DAVE: now i am sure you just want to get me fat  
DAVE: karkles im not really on the workout front and my teenage boy hormones wont last forever dude  
DAVE: but i really appreciate it bro  
DAVE: youre like a latina woman housekeeping and just turning out to make way too much food like shit senora i can fit only so many tamales inside and wait is that offensive  
DAVE: can my ramble housekeeper be a latina by coincidence like sure some of them are latina women or is it too racist because i have to watch out with my ass being texan and stuff  
DAVE: good portion of people expect me and alabama dudes to be hella racist i think not that it matters cause theyre all dead  
DAVE: but hey i really dont want some random dream bubble pop up and your bro in the red sweater whistling my ears off so lets switch to something else  
DAVE: like i dunno youre like a catlady loving her cute babies sooo much that she constantly gives them treats until theyre just these fat blobs barely able to walk from a to b and its kind of hilarious but also sad  
KARKAT: DAVE  
KARKAT: DAVE WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT  
DAVE: uh  
DAVE: please dont overfeed me because you think of me as adorable  
KARKAT: OVER...FEED...  
DAVE: yeah  
KARKAT: YOU? BEING OVERFED??  
DAVE: karkat all im doing since last week is stuffing my face with stuff you or rose bring me even the mayor is in this fucking thing whatever this even is like the dude gives me cans with his little hands and looks all expectantly at me its too cute to deny  
DAVE: my room is slowly turning into the village next to can town called fucking shit when will it stop not that i complain but i only have so much space in here village  
DAVE: which is a long ass name for one village mind you  


Dave eventually turns silent, his stoic face almost breaking into a worried frown with how quiet Karkat is being. He takes a breath to start talking about how silent his bro has been since the whole feeding stuff started when Karkat teared up.

KARKAT: SO YOU FUCKING PRICK STUFF THAT WASTE CHUTE GLUED TO YOUR SHITTY FACE HAPPILY BUT ONLY WHEN ITS IN THE FORM OF SOME KIND OF FUCKING ROOM SERVICE?!  
KARKAT: THANKS A LOT FOR WORRYING US ALL THINKING YOU HAVE A FUCKING EATING DISORDER WHEN YOU ARE JUST A LAZY ASSHOLE  
KARKAT: I CANT BELIEVE YOU NOOKSTAIN!!!  
KARKAT: I... *SNIFF*  


Karkat brought his hands up to wipe angrily away the tears forming. Dave just sat there silently, but internally screaming what the hell he did wrong and how he can fix it.

DAVE: uhh  
DAVE: wait hold up  
DAVE: i dont remember asking for fucking room service and i sure as hell didnt tell rose or whoever came up with that idea that i only eat when its shoved into my hands or worry about me keeling over or something  


Nice save, Dave. Really nice.

Karkat stared at him angrily and got up without a word.

DAVE: wait  
DAVE: i see that im the fucking asshole here i just dont see why  
KARKAT: YES YOU CERTAINLY ARE THE WORST ASSHOLE ON THIS METEOR AT THE MOMENT AND YES I DID TAKE GAMZEE INTO ACCOUNT BUT YOU SHITTY BULGEBLOWING ASSHAT REALLY BLEW IT  
KARKAT: I AM SO SORRY FOR EVER GIVING A SHIT ABOUT YOU, I WILL TELL THE OTHERS TO NOT BOTHER AS WELL!!  
DAVE: hnngh  
DAVE: just  
DAVE: follow me okay  
DAVE: you can hate me all you want in about 15 minutes and not even the hot kind you can hate me all platonically and shit alright  
DAVE: please  


Dave gently took Karkats hand and led him towards his room. He couldn't loose his bro, no matter the issue or if he actually understood what was going on. He opened one door of his wardrobe, revealing all the things pushed into his hands he put away for later. Then opened the other door, showing his own stash of food he alchemized himself. He gestured between the food and Karkat in a totally uncool way, but who cares at this point.

KARKAT: WHAT IS THAT  
KARKAT: DAVE... WHY??  
DAVE: its food obviously  
DAVE: my stuff and the things you got me  
DAVE: please tell me  
DAVE: why exactly am i the asshole here  
KARKAT: WHY IS IT IN YOUR WARDROBE  
KARKAT: ROSE KEEPS THE FRIDGE FULL AT ALL TIMES FOR YOU BUT YOU NEVER TOOK ANYTHING NOT EVEN YOUR DISGUSTING FAKE JUICE  
DAVE: rose made me aj why didnt anyone tell me omg  
KARKAT: IT HAS BEEN STANDING THERE FOR ALMOST A WEEK YOU IDIOT YOU JUST HAD TO LOOK INSIDE THE FUCKING NUTRITION CHILLING DEVICE!!!  
DAVE: ah  
DAVE: uhm  
DAVE: i uh  
DAVE: i knew there was a kitchen but uh  
DAVE: yea i dont really check it out i have my stuff here and all  


Dave began to stutter, which was equally disturbing and kind of cute. He even blushed a little, barely noticeable except if your name is Karkat and you look at his ears turning red. The troll also saw how Dave wrung his hands awkwardly. Weird for him to crack his coolkid behaviour.

KARKAT: WHATEVER, GOOD TO KNOW YOURE JUST FUCKING WEIRD AND NOT ACTUALLY FUCKING STARVING  
KARKAT: SO NEWS FLASH BUGLESUCKER, NO ONE WILL EAT YOUR STUFF BECAUSE THERE ARE ONLY TWO HUMANS ON THIS DAMN METEOR AND ROSE DOESN'T LIKE ABOUT 90% OF THE THINGS YOU DO  
KARKAT: SHE EVEN MAKES YOU YOUR FAVORITE SHIT INSTEAD SO YOU CAN JUST TAKE-  
DAVE: NO!!!  


Karkat flinches a little at the outburst. Dave never exploded like that, even that one time Karkat broke one of his favorite records by accident he wasn't like that. Sure he was pissed, but still in a silent coolkid way. The Dave standing in front of him, clutching the can Karkat had taken out of the wardrobe to his chest, was breathing heavily and his face was turning red with what Karkat assumed was pure rage. He needed to think fast to calm the other teen. His troll brain of course came up with the only thing he wanted to do when his pale crush was upset.

Karkat reached out and gently papped Dave on the cheek. The human shrieked a little and jumped away at the touch, unfortunately there wasn't much space to back off to, so he hit his head with a loud thud against the side of his wardrobe.

DAVE: FUCK  
KARKAT: SHIT  
KARKAT: DAVE ARE YOU ALRIGHT??  
DAVE: does it look like i am  


Dave crouched down, holding onto the can with one hand while the other carefully touched his head, checking for blood. And lo and behold, there was. Not much, but it still hurt.

KARKAT: OH GOG I'M SORRY  
KARKAT: LET ME HELP YOU  
KARKAT: FUCK I AM SUCH AN IDIOT FUCK FUCK FUCK I REALLY MESSED UP HERE  
DAVE: urgh  
DAVE: its cool  
DAVE: im cool  
DAVE: cool as a cucumber yeah thats what i am lets just forget this whole thing and pretend it never happened  
DAVE: oh hey karkat will you look at that my head is oozing a bit of red juice here how did that happen and when did you get into my room  


The troll ignored the ongoing ramble and leaned down a bit, offering his hand. Dave reluctantly took it, pulling himself up. Karkat looked around and noticed a pile of clothes and food wrappings, so he gently pulled him over there. Dave raised an eyebrow, then let himself fall down on the pile.

The troll instincts were thrilled at this. If he could get a feelings jam out of this and maybe even succeed at the second try of a pap with a side of shooshing he could die happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Karkat lets himself fall down next to Dave, taking his trusty first aid kit out. Dave curled up in the pile, still holding on tightly to the can. The troll showed the wound desinfection and gauze and waited for Dave's small nod before tending to the actual wound. It wasn't big or bleeding much, so if Dave didn't show signs of a concussion he would be fine.

KARKAT: ARE YOU FEELING SICK? OR OTHERWISE UNCOMFORTABLE?  
DAVE: yea but not because of a concussion im fine  
KARKAT: ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE FINE??  
DAVE: no  
DAVE: i mean  
DAVE: fuck  


Dave muttered, mostly to himself. He slowly turned to face Karkat, and suddenly it all crashed down on him. Fuck the coolkid mask, fuck it all, he just protected a fucking can of beans with his life like some insane- wait he is still holding-

He flinched and let the can go, letting it roll across the room. He noticed his breathing fucking up again, going into territory of hyperventilating and panic attack, but he couldn't do anything against it aside holding his breath completely and slapping his hands over his mouth, because he cannot let him hear the fear, it only makes him more pissed at you, no matter how much your lungs screamed at that.

KARKAT: D-DAVE...?  
KARKAT: ...  
KARKAT: SHOOSH  
KARKAT: SHOOOOOOSH  


Karkat called out, knowing his sorry excuse of pale actions doesn't calm anyone. He reached out again on instinct, putting his hand on Dave's head, who instantly curled up further and held his nose and mouth with all his strength. The sight broke Karkats heart. But, he didn't let go, he continued to stroke Dave's hair.

KARKAT: DAVE  
KARKAT: YOU HAVE TO BREATHE FOR ME HERE ASSWIPE  
KARKAT: COME ON  
KARKAT: IN AND OUT LIKE THIS  


Dave slowly calmed down, breathing to Karkats instructions through his nose. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

DAVE: ok  
DAVE: hngh  
DAVE: im ok now  
KARKAT: I DON'T BELIEVE YOU  
DAVE: yeah me neither lol  
KARKAT: DID YOU JUST SAY LOL OUT LOUD??  
DAVE: yes  
KARKAT: WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT?  
DAVE: hell no  
DAVE: no way in hell  
KARKAT: THATS THE EXACT SAME THING  
DAVE: nuh uh  
DAVE: nope  
DAVE: i know by now i lost all the cool you thought i am  
KARKAT: YOU WERE NEVER COOL IN MY HUMBLE OPINION  
DAVE: whaaat  
DAVE: youre lying dude i was so cool to you but ok anyways what i was going to say was uhh  
DAVE: thanks i guess  
DAVE: and im really fucking sorry  
KARKAT: FOR WHAT?  


Dave vaguely gestured around the room, meaning everything that happened since he opened his mouth on the couch to greet Karkat.

KARKAT: DON'T BE SORRY  
KARKAT: I CAN TELL THIS IS A BIG THING FOR YOU SO DON'T BEAT YOURSELF OVER IT  
DAVE: cool even an alien notices my fucked-up-ness  
DAVE: fuck i am so deep into this sea of shit arent i  
DAVE: good job dave your issues are showing and not in a good way ok i dont know if you can even show issues in a good way or they wouldnt be called issues right  
KARKAT: RIGHT  
DAVE: thank you karkles  
DAVE: so yeah why not celebrate me fucking up royally i am down for it like gather all the confetti and make a huge banner saying 'lol dave doesnt even know how to use a fridge like a normal person how fucked up is that' and balloons with laughing faces  
DAVE: and then everybody can gather around and take turn laughing at me starting with you cause you got the first hand experience even with a bonus of 'lmao touch him unexpectantly and watch him flip his shit hahaha'  
KARKAT: LISTEN SHITHEAD  
KARKAT: I AM THE OFFICIAL KING OF SELF LOATHING I LITERALLY HAVE NO RIGHT TO LAUGH AT YOU  
KARKAT: AND I WOULDNT EVEN WANT TO BECAUSE I CARE DEEPLY ABOUT YOU AND MY FIRST THOUGHT WASNT HAHAHA WHAT A LOSER BUT HOW CAN I HELP YOU FEELING BETTER  
KARKAT: SAME WITH ROSE AND KANAYA AND OF COURSE THE MAYOR  
KARKAT: IM PRETTY SURE EVERYONE ON THIS ROCK EXCEPT GAMZEE GIVES AT LEAST ONE SHIT ABOUT YOU OKAY  
KARKAT: AND I AM LEADING THIS PARADE OF LOVE AND ACCEPTANCE  
DAVE: ...what  
KARKAT: YOU HEARD ME  


The human felt a pang in his chest and couldn't even attempt to stop the tears. He began to murmur apologies as he slowly turned and buried his head in Karkats chest. Karkat was stunned for a moment but then wrapped his arms around the other teen. Dave tensed for a second but then melted against the touch. The soft cries turned into sobbing and Dave pushed his shades away at some point to the top of his head. Karkat started to rub circles into his back and make soothing noises while trying to shush him properly.

Minutes went by, and at some point was Dave laying on top on Karkat with the troll shoosh-papping him and wiping away the last of his tears.

DAVE: hey uh  
DAVE: could you  
DAVE: maybe  
DAVE: read of of your books to me  
KARKAT: I CAN DO THAT YES  
KARKAT: I AM NOT SURE YOU WOULD LIKE IT MUCH THOUGH  
KARKAT: IT IS CALLED 'IN WHICH A LOWBLOOD IS TAKING CARE OF AN INJURED HIGHBLOOD AFTER LOSING THEIR PROFESSION WHO INITIATES A KISMESISTUDE BUT ALONG THE WAY AND WITH HELP OF THEIR AUSPISTICE THEY ACTUALLY FLIP FROM BLACK TO RED BUT THE HIGHBLOOD STILL INSISTS OF GETTING CULLED AGAINST THE WISHES OF HIS MATESPRIT AND DIES AT THE END AND THE LOWBLOODS MOIRAIL STRUGGLES TO SHOOSH THE LOWBLOOD AFTER THAT BUT THE LOWBLOOD EVENTUALLY GETS OVER IT'  
DAVE: nah its cool  
DAVE: lay it on me  


Karkat let go of Daves face and uncatchalogued the book from his sylladex. Dave settled down to press his face against Karkats shoulder and sighed softly as Karkat started to read to him, book propped on his back and one hand switching between stroking his hair and his lower back.

After the first chapter, was Dave pointing out that there was actually a human version of this, though it is obviously a bit different and that they can watch 'me before you' for the next movie night. Karkat smiled and let himself just be in this moment that was born out of a huge load of shit and issues.

Dave fell asleep after chapter 2 but Karkat kept on reading and petting the human he couldn't deny crushing on.


	4. Chapter 4

Dave felt warm as he woke up. But it wasn't like the unbearable heat in Texas or LOHAC, it was just comfortably warm and soft. He stifled a yawn and opened his eyes, jumping a little at the sight of Karkats face just inches apart from his.

Karkat stopped reading and turned towards him with a small smile that caused Dave to blush a little when it was accompanied with a soft ruffle of his hair.

DAVE: hey  
KARKAT: HEY  
DAVE: so uh  
DAVE: that happened  
KARKAT: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?  
DAVE: like  
DAVE: uhm  
DAVE: you were  
KARKAT: SPIT IT OUT STRIDER  
DAVE: dont get me wrong it was hella nice and you cant even imagine how my mind fucked and unfucked itself in the last few hours but uh the cuddles and piles are part of your troll romance right  
KARKAT: ...  
KARKAT: YES  
DAVE: so was it like pink flirting or full on porn  
KARKAT: !!!  
DAVE: aww dude it was the whole action right  
DAVE: do you like me that way  
KARKAT: FUCKING HELL DAVE YES I HAVE A PALE CRUSH ON YOU AND I AM DEEPLY SORRY I COULDNT KEEP MY HANDS TO MYSELF I WAS KIND OF TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOU AND NOW THAT YOU POINT IT OUT I FEEL LIKE THE WORST BEING TO HAVE EVER EXISTED-  
DAVE: karkles  
DAVE: kitkat  
DAVE: dude  
DAVE: i already said it was nice so its cool  
KARKAT: DAVE ARE YOU SAYING YOU ACTUALLY WOULD WANT TO BE MY MOIRAIL??  
DAVE: i dunno if i can get it right all the time but  
DAVE: kind of  
KARKAT: YEAH WELL I FUCK UP OFTEN ENOUGH WE COULD BALANCE EACH OTHER OUT  


Dave grinned at the dark blush of the troll and leaned in to nuzzle his cheek.

DAVE: this is so surreal  
DAVE: and fucked up  
KARKAT: WHY  
DAVE: dunno  
DAVE: its like hey lets have a relationship but you get to really jump into your pool of daddy issues and do things you only now realized craved so fucking hard for during your whole life and everyone had except you and youre sitting there like lesley gore watching johnny and judy having a fucking go at it while youre crying at your own damn party  
DAVE: and where the actual fuck did that right now come from  
KARKAT: IM NOT SURE I CAN FOLLOW DAVE  
DAVE: oh for fucks sake  
KARKAT: I KNOW YOUR COOLKID MOUTH CANT JUST HAVE A FEELINGS JAM AND YOUR TWISTED RAMBLINGS ABOUT WHATEVER ARE THE ONLY WAY TO EVEN TRY TO OPEN UP  
DAVE: no hold on i can do this  
DAVE: kinda  
DAVE: so listen up  


He completely hid his face in the crook of karkats face and took a deep breath. This was hard. Karkat was right, he can't just be serious and open up and tear down his walls, even though he's sure he already deserves a medal at this point.

DAVE: you holding me right here is so fucking nice  
DAVE: and  
DAVE: its kinda the first time anyone held me like this  
DAVE: or read to me or do anything affectionate like that to make me feel better  
DAVE: ...  
DAVE: hey karkat did uh  
DAVE: did your lusus love you  
KARKAT: MY LUSUS?  
KARKAT: SURE  
KARKAT: ITS YOUR LUSUS IT CHOSE TO RAISE YOU  
KARKAT: I KNOW SOME ARE BETTER AND SOME ARE WORSE BUT IM SURE EVEN GAMZEES WEIRD AQUATIC MOUNTAIN HOOFBEAST LOVED HIM DEEP DOWN OR SOMETHING  
DAVE: ...  
KARKAT: WAIT DID YOUR LUSUS OR BRO WHATEVER... NOT?  
DAVE: i... think so  
DAVE: fuck i think he fucking hated me and only raised me for the irony or some shit like that  
KARKAT: DAVE...  
KARKAT: I PROMISE YOU WHILE I CANNOT RAISE YOU I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UNFUCK EVERYTHING THAT SHITTY NOOKSTAIN EVER DID TO YOU  
DAVE: nah it wasnt so bad  
DAVE: i think...  


Dave pushed himself up and searched for his shades, smiling when Karkat pushed them down from their position on the humans head. He slowly got up and walked over to the wardrobe, grabbing a bag of chips and a bag of what the fuck the troll equivalent was and then plopped back down, now practically sitting in Karkats lap.

DAVE: see  
DAVE: superior compared to every kitchen  
DAVE: right next to your bed  
DAVE: amazing huh  
KARKAT: OKAY YES IT DOES HAVE PERKS BUT PROMISE TO WALK BY THE KITCHEN SOMETIMES  
KARKAT: OR YOUR PISS JUICE WILL GO BAD  
KARKAT: WELL WORSE THAN IT ALREADY IS  
DAVE: man dont call it that  
DAVE: but ok cant promise about a daily basis but ill check it out for some sweet loot  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment - I like every kind of feedback so don't hold back!
> 
> I plan on doing a second part, but don't get your hopes up too far... I am a lazy piece of shit with a fulltime job that got even worse during this fucking bullshit pandemic.


End file.
